


Stop scaring me

by Sparrowlily



Series: DICE member Shuichi [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), DICE is briefly mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Short, really short, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlily/pseuds/Sparrowlily
Summary: Kokichi is almost always showing up injured at Shuichi’s apartment at night.It worries them both.





	Stop scaring me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and just for fun.  
> I wanted to use a prompt and I did so I’m pretty happy.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 

The tension in the room was heavy, oppressive and too much for Kokichi to handle. He sat on the edge of the bed with Shuichi on his knees between his legs, not in the fun way though, Shuichi had a scarily blank expression as he wrapped Kokichi’s leg up, he was used to Kokichi showing up at his apartment injured, when he finished he looked at the bandage wrapped around Kokichi’s ankle to his knee for a few agonizing seconds before he finally looked up at Kokichi.

 

His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears of frustration waiting to fall and his lips were pulled into a sullen frown.

 

If Kokichi didn’t feel guilty before he did now, he never wanted to hurt Shuichi like this, he never wanted to hurt his boyfriend at all, his boyfriend is always a priority but DICE is a priority too. He really does try to avoid anything too dangerous, he’s not trying to get hurt on purpose, Shuichi knew this but that doesn’t stop him from staying up late at night worried for Kokichi with a first-aid kit ready.

 

Kokichi decided to be the one to break the silence.

 

“I love you, my Queen.” He muttered, barely above a whisper, he wouldn’t have known if Shuichi even hear it if it wasn’t for the Incredulous expression on his beloved’s face.

 

A moment passed in silence before a giggle slipped passed Shuichi’s lips.

 

“Right now, I’m not sure if I wanna kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” Shuichi giggled, wiping His tears away with a soft smile.

 

The tension broke and Kokichi felt warmth bubble in his chest.

 

“Can I pick?” He asked with a ‘Nishishi’.

 

Shuichi stood up, he leaned down, resting his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders and moved to kiss him, Kokichi moved forward quickly to meet him halfway, connecting their lips roughly, Shuichi let out a surprised yelp against his lips and Kokichi smirked slightly as he snaked his arms around Shuichi’s waist and fell back onto the bed pulling His Queen down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people comment, though I don’t reply to comments due to fear, keep commenting I’d love some constructive criticism.


End file.
